


黄色堆文处

by Yulili



Category: black clover（田畠裕基）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulili/pseuds/Yulili
Summary: 堆黄色的地方，都是尤诺阿斯尤诺阿斯不匿什么都有
Relationships: Asta/Yuno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. 你说这是水池play？

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情提要：（现代）阿斯塔和尤诺一起去参加party，阿斯塔不小心掉进了水池里，尤诺把他领到房间发现没有可以换的衣服给阿斯塔，脱下了自己的衬衫让阿斯塔穿上。

“喂尤诺！你的衬衫是不是太大了点，你到底长高了多少啊？”  
尤诺过长的衬衫刚好遮住阿斯塔的大腿的一半，白色的衬衫隐隐约约透露出里面肉色的皮肤，阿斯塔本身就偏白，大敞的衬衫露出他洁白的胸膛，尤诺的喉结动了动，咽下一口口水。  
“你不要可以还给我。”  
尤诺走过去装作要扯掉阿斯塔衣服的样子，阿斯塔往后退了一步直接跌在了床上，衬衫松松垮垮的，尤诺感觉更渴了。  
“我就说说而已你真的想要让我光着身子吗？”  
阿斯塔明显被尤诺的动作有点点吓到了，短暂的思考后认清了现在的局势，要不还是拜托尤诺给他带一件衣服比较好？  
“可以考虑。”  
尤诺露出个笑，向前走了一步。一脚插进阿斯塔双腿之间，把阿斯塔彻底困在床上。  
“尤诺！”  
阿斯塔看上去有些不好意思，别过头不看尤诺，虽然是同吃同住同睡的发小，可是这种距离，尤诺身上的酒气他都闻的一清二楚。  
“尤诺你喝多了。”  
尤诺没有回答低下身子，弯腰凑近阿斯塔的脸，在他的嘴角吻了一下，手不安分的伸进对于阿斯塔来说过于宽大的衬衫里，抚摸着他的肉体。  
“嗯……”  
阿斯塔有些不耐地轻喘，自从他和尤诺在一起，该做的不该做的也都做过了。但是第一次在宾馆的房间里做这样的事情，还是让他感觉到有些羞耻。  
“怎么了。”  
尤诺笑着趴在阿斯塔耳边，往他耳朵边上说道，“脸红了。”  
“还不是因为尤诺你，在这种地方...”  
敏感的耳朵感受到呼出的热气整个人都颤了一下，脸颊已经通红，红至耳根，阿斯塔感觉自己已经快要羞到熟透了。  
“哪种地方？”  
也许是喝了酒的原因，尤诺声音有些哑，语速也变慢了。阿斯塔耳朵更红了，尤诺看着，嘴唇贴上去，在通红的耳朵上亲了亲。手也不闲着，摸到阿斯塔的下体。  
“阿斯塔！尤诺！你们俩在哪里！”  
门外一阵杂乱的脚步声，听起来像是社团的同学，“你们两个回来了没有啊！”有人走过来敲了敲房间的门，悉悉索索传来一阵开门的声响。  
“尤——”  
阿斯塔刚想发声被尤诺突然的抚摸性器抑制住了，他用手捂着自己的嘴防止呻吟泄露出来。  
“难道不在这里？”  
“再找找吧”  
门外的声音渐渐小去，阿斯塔刚想松口气却被尤诺突然的吻给吓住了。  
“不锁了。”  
尤诺把阿斯塔的双手按在头顶，笑了“你不是今天晚上和米莫萨和诺艾尔聊的很开心吗。”  
“怎，怎么啦！”  
尤诺的靠近让他很不自在，阿斯塔扭动着身体挣扎着想要逃离尤诺的控制。  
“米莫萨和诺艾尔都挺可爱的！！我蛮喜欢她们的，聊天不可以吗？”  
“可以，”  
尤诺声音顿了顿，恶意满满地掐了一下阿斯塔的分身，顺利听到了一声哼叫，满意地接着说“但是所有事情都是要承担后果的。”  
“凭什么就准你和洽米前辈聊天，就不准我和诺艾尔他们聊天。”  
阿斯塔圆起眼睛看着上方人的脸，有些得意地看着尤诺脸色变得略微有些惊讶，“说不出话来了吧！”  
“因为我酸。”  
阿斯塔还没有翻译过来尤诺到底说的是什么意思，就被完全扑倒在床上，尤诺单手控制住阿斯塔的手腕另一只手伸进衬衫的下方，阿斯塔的硬物已经有点挺起，他隔着衣服舔舐着阿斯塔的乳头，手也没有空着撸动起阿斯塔的性器。  
“啊……什么啊？”  
阿斯塔已经很习惯于性爱的身体，顺着尤诺的动作弯成一个弧度。尤诺不搭话，在阿斯塔乳头上轻轻咬一下。  
“尤，尤诺？你干什么啊！”  
尤诺突然的动作让阿斯塔吓了一跳，视觉的消失并不好受，眼前一片漆黑让他看不清尤诺接下来的动作，颤抖着想要逃离尤诺的掌控。  
尤诺并不接话，蹲下身子。亲了亲阿斯塔的分身，伸出舌头勾勒形状。  
被蒙眼后，阿斯塔更加敏感，但是关键部位受制于人又不敢反抗。  
过了一会，阿斯塔无力的把头倒在一边，胸膛很大幅度的随着呼吸起伏。  
露在发带外面的脸肉眼可见的红了起来，尤诺看见阿斯塔这个样子，横竖怎么看都觉得他很可爱。明明都做过那么多次了，怎么还是和第一次一样。  
“别， 别继续下去了，尤诺。”  
阿斯塔的声音染上了哭腔，强烈的快感刺激着他的神经，尤诺一下一下的舔舐带给他快感却吃吃不能让他释放出来，这让他难受极了，他用手胡乱的推着尤诺的头却没有丝毫作用。  
“阿斯塔，别着急啊……这才刚刚开始呢。”  
尤诺说完，完全包住阿斯塔的分身。手指同时从阿斯塔背脊滑下，伸向后庭。  
里边有些温热和软湿，明显一副扩张过后的样子，这让尤诺有些惊讶，“阿斯塔？”  
阿斯塔咬住了嘴唇没有说话，尤诺会意也没有说出来，只是意味深长的说了句  
“没想到啊，阿斯塔”  
“闭嘴你这个混蛋！还不是因为你——”  
阿斯塔的话还没有说完，尤诺突然手指的进入将他的后面撑的慢慢的，尤诺知道阿斯塔的敏感点在哪故意往上面用力的摁压。  
“嗯……”  
阿斯塔喘息着，就听见外面传了脚步声。隐隐还有人说话：“应该就是这个房间吧？”  
“尤诺！”  
阿斯塔挣扎起来，像是怕极了被人发现，“真的锁门没有！”尤诺笑了笑，把阿斯塔托了起来，让他坐在自己怀里，正面对着门，一边缓慢的进去他。“有没有锁门你自己看啊。”  
阿斯塔刚要回答却被尤诺突然握住自己的腰狠狠的往他的性器上撞去惊的喊了一声，门外的人听到了阿斯塔的声音，脚步声渐渐变大。  
而这时尤诺却开始抽插，这种姿势让阿斯塔被进入的很深每一次都碾压过了敏感点，阿斯塔的眼泪沾湿了他的头带，即使努力不发出呻吟也还是会有喘息泄露出来了。  
“尤诺……啊……”  
阿斯塔恐惧着又抑制不了身体的兴奋，身躯颤抖着，“他们要过来了……”  
“怎么可能……”  
尤诺刚说完这句话，从天空中传来一声巨响，外面的人群开始慌乱起来，窗子外有流星滑过，流星迫降在地面的火花擦亮了黑夜，点燃了这栋建筑。  
等到第二天，人们挖开废墟，发现了他们，但他们已经死去多时了，医生费力的想要将二人分开，但却发现他们紧紧拽着彼此的手，无法分离。  
阿斯塔在下，尤诺在上，从火烧的痕迹来看，是尤诺在火焰来临时，一直抱着阿斯塔在自己的怀里，用肉体护住他的身躯。  
这件事引起了全国轰动，一时间到处都在宣扬这对同性恋人的爱情，A国的同性恋协会也趁着这个机会，推动同性恋婚姻合法。  
一年以后，新的法律出台，里面正式宣布同性恋婚姻合法。人们把阿斯塔和尤诺遇难的那天，定为“红色情人节”。  
为的不是庆祝，而是告诉所有的人：同性之间的爱，也可以如此动人。


	2. 在A被0标记的时候他会想什么》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是和鱿鱼的接龙车的全文

[匿名用户]在abo世界a被0标记是一种什么感受?

[匿名用户]他可能怀疑自己十八年的世界观一夜崩塌。反抗不过之后接受了这个事实，躺在床上逆来顺受的被搞得一滴不剩。每天扶着腰过日子的感觉。

黑色暴牛的快乐聊天室

[耿直的小火球]阿斯塔感觉怎么样哈哈哈成为大人的感觉不错吧!@我要成为魔法帝

[厕所的主人]臭小子怎么还没起来? @我要成为魔法帝@我不要当任意门，芬兰尔快点给我过来!

[露玖好可爱]也许是太累了?

[飞速的闪电]阿斯塔也太没用了~

[大胃王]也许是去吃早饭了，大家吃饭了吗!我可以叫绵阳料理师给你们做!最近的新菜品超好吃!

[本小姐才不是傲娇]

[我要当任意门] !团长我来了!刚吃完早饭!

[厕所的主人]给你一分钟

尤诺家

“尤诺、我真的受不了了、唔! 阿斯塔被尤诺按在床上，从后面狠狠的咬住腺体。

“闭嘴。”右手从脸颊边上摸了过来，捂住他的嘴巴，过于刺激的快感让阿斯塔难以把口腔里的分泌物全部咽下，当口水从舌苔上滑到尤诺的手.上的时候，阿斯塔第一个反应是去舔尤诺的手心。“该死!

黑发青年闷哼了一声，索性直接骑在阿斯塔背上。用全部的体重压住背对他的人，牙齿刁住后颈脆弱的皮肤，舌头一点点舔舐腺体的凸起，舌尖在.上面来回打转转。腺体的位置，扩散出来酥麻的触电感顺着血液到阿斯塔蜷缩的脚尖，激起一身了鸡皮疙瘩。

两人的信息素在空气中不分上下的纠缠着，目前尤诺的气味占上风。他闻着阿斯塔越来越浓烈和水果糖一-样的信息素味道，嗓子里更加干渴。

还不打算放弃反抗吗，阿斯塔?

想到这里，尤诺的左手也没闲着。从阿斯塔的屁股上往里面大腿根部滑动，在前端借了少许上一波高潮的产物在手上，一点点试探着的打开后面的位置。

他觉得自已现在就是案板上的一块鱼肉，任人宰割。

“尤、诺，唔、额我真的错了”

“错了?你哪里错了?”尤诺塞了根手指进去，感受到里面的温热眼神一暗，“ 你不是从诺艾尔那里搞到了酒要灌醉我，标记我的吗?嗯?”尤诺松开捂着阿斯塔嘴的右手，舔了舔上边的唾液，把枕头边上的酒打开放到阿斯塔面前。

“这是假的吗?”青年指了指酒，“是那个王族在骗人吗?

“我、没有，唔唔唔我真的没有、啊，好冰!尤诺!”阿斯塔拼命摇头，异物插入的感觉把他搞晕了头。

“还能这么清楚地喊我的名字，阿斯塔你这个A很行嘛。

“既然是诺艾尔给你的，你就自己喝吧，我可消遣不起。”尤诺恶趣味的把诺艾尔给的，据说能让感官变得敏感的魔力酒往阿斯塔的肠道里灌，“别、尤诺，肚子里好....我好热尤诺呜呜。

尤诺听见阿斯塔哭了立马停了下来，发热的脑袋也稍微冷静了一点，在心里抽了自己一巴掌

把阿斯塔搞哭你可真行，尤诺。

“阿斯塔。”尤诺把阿斯塔翻了过来，轻轻叹了口气， 把他拉进自已怀里。

随着尤诺拉扯的动作，酒液从后庭流到了床单上，在阿斯塔身下形成了一个小水摊。

啧。尤诺眼神暗了暗，压制住自己心里想要立马把阿斯塔就地正法的冲动，告诉自已要冷静

“别哭了，阿斯塔。

阿斯塔大概真的是被欺负的狠了，才会哭吧。生下来就是A以保护尤诺和大家成为魔法帝的目标前进，被自家团长寄予厚望的新人，现在被自己是0的发小叼着腺体，往肠道里灌朋友送给自己的酒。

换成别的A早就崩溃了。

“好了，别哭了。”尤诺在阿斯塔额头吻了一下，“我温柔点。

尤诺的两根手指悄悄探入后穴，酒液还在缓缓的流着沾湿一片床单，体内还残存着一些手指进入时候，搅动就可以听到水声，阿斯塔被突然的进入下了一跳，用手抓住尤诺的手腕想要让他出去，但是从后穴传上到大脑的刺激阻碍了他的行动，只能用手捂着嘴发出细小的呻吟，一个A被O搞成这个样子，不管怎么说也太丢人了，他这样子想着，感受到体内手指的抽插触感便越加强烈了起来，眼眶已经形成了水雾，豆大的眼泪还没有落下就被尤诺用舌头舔去，感受到尤诺舌头的触感，舌苔于肌肤的接触让阿斯塔不由得收紧了内壁，尤诺感受到这一动作便越加猛烈的抽插起来。

阿斯塔背靠在尤诺怀里整个人想要后退逃离这种快感，却无处可逃只是让他和尤诺接触的更加亲密，他软软的摊进尤诺怀里，尤诺的另一只手也不安分，褪去阿斯塔身上的衣服抚摸上他的粉红，粉红的小点在刺激下很快的挺立起来，带来不一样的快感和刺激，就像细微的电流刺激着，阿斯塔的性器早就硬了射了一次后却迟迟得不到释放，将要到达顶点却不能发泄出来的感觉让他难过的扭动着身体，而尤诺这时却退出了手指

“尤，尤诺！”

阿斯塔不满的叫起来却迟迟不说出他要什么，尤诺坏心眼的就刺激着他的乳头却不给予更强烈的快感

“阿斯塔，你真的是个A吗？想要的话就说出来啊”  
“可恶你这个混——哈啊！”

想要骂人的话语还没有说到一半，却被尤诺突然舔舐脉体打断了，过电的刺激涌上大脑顿时什么都说不出口，只是张着嘴艰难的呼吸着，肠道自主的分泌出体液，床单上的水痕又扩大了一分，阿斯塔明显的感觉到尤诺的那个地方，明明尤诺的味道是o的味道，为什么那里会那么大，炽热的巨物顶到了阿斯塔的屁股，紧紧是隔着衣服都能够感觉到那个规模，放进来真的会死的吧

舔舐脉体带来的是本能性的行为，空气中o的味道的弥漫让他几乎失去理智，他的身体本能在渴望着想要满足，不管是填满别人还是被填满，哪一个都好，理智的断弦也在一念之间，而尤诺的挑逗就是那个契机，阿斯塔管不上什么AO的了，他想要让他的欲望发泄出来，开口说的话带着甜腻的声音，明明是羞耻到不行的语言这个时候却轻而易举的说出来了

“想，想要...嗯啊...给我”  
“这就给你”

话刚落下就是被撕裂的疼痛，下体强行被巨大的物体撑开，硬物上的青筋突出刺激着穴壁，这完全不是一个o应该有的性器和尺寸，阿斯塔脸色发白冷汗随着脸颊的轮廓流下，疼痛让他抓紧了传单，想要喊叫出声却被尤诺抓住脸颊，被破进行唇舌的交缠，呼吸不能让过多的唾液不好即使吞咽，滴到了床单上，舌被尤诺的舌头追逐着卷走，脸色涨红，在阿斯塔快不行前尤诺松开了对他的禁锢，下身一寸一寸缓缓的但是很坚定的进入，在穴道最深处的酒液被堵在里面不能流出来，是性器和后穴的完全契合，不留一丝空隙

“好痛，尤诺，好痛唔——”

疼痛迫使的生理盐水流下，眼泪便像断了线的珠子一样，可是尤诺没有管这些，他快被阿斯塔穴道的精致和柔软逼疯了，A的穴道本来就不是供给性爱使用的，即使有着酒液的帮助也依旧很紧，尤诺在完全进入后松了一口气，便缓缓的抽插起来

这种酒可以帮助感知变得敏感，这也算自作自受了，阿斯塔感受着巨大在他的体内三浅一深的进进出出，凸起的青筋划过穴壁的快感都能让他疯掉，更不用说酒液被堵在里面的满涨的感觉，他的身体被尤诺举起，还没有搞清楚发生了什么便又狠狠的撞到了硬物上，一下子狠狠的碾压过敏感点到达最深处的快感大于痛感，眼泪无法停止的流下，压抑的呻吟也越来越无法控制。

“太多了..尤，尤诺，饶了我..！”

阿斯塔无法制止的开口求饶迎来的只是更加激烈的抽插，空气中属于o的气味无时无刻不在挑逗着他，身体到处都是黏黏糊糊的让人难受，尤诺的性器在找着他已经退化的生殖器的入口，在近数百次的抽插后，大量的液体射入，冰凉的体液冲击到穴壁的感觉让他浑身一怔，也跟着射了出来，无力的身体瘫软下去将尤诺翻性器吃的更深

“要全部都吃下去啊，阿斯塔”

尤诺这样说着咬上了阿斯塔的脉体，牙齿刺破了皮肤，属于他的信息素注入到阿斯塔的身体中，他，阿斯塔，一个a，被o标记了。

待尤诺全部都射完阿斯塔的小腹也有些隆起，阿斯塔喘着气看着这个隆起，尤诺却恶趣味的按压着，他的性器还没有拔出液体在阿斯塔的体内无法流出，阿斯塔开口只是甜腻的声音说不出一句完整的话。

“总，总有一天..呜！我会把你标记..哈啊，尤诺！”

阿斯塔这样说着却感受到了在他体内硬起来的，尤诺的性器，在他惊恐的眼神中尤诺开口了

“那你来试试啊，阿斯塔”


	3. 意外事故

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尤诺和阿斯塔外出任务，但是阿斯塔却遇上了意外事故

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 触手Play，产卵，喷乳，恶趣味慎入，和萌娜的对戏文。可能语句不通，见谅，高h

“呜……这是什么啊！！！”

就在不久前阿斯塔闯入了不该去的地方——一群生物的巢穴。黏糊糊的触手和潮湿的洞穴让阿斯塔心里警铃大作，刚召唤出魔导书就被触手限制了行动，触手从四处蔓延，刚刚还在脚边徘徊的触手迅速的爬上了阿斯塔的全身，紧紧勒住了阿斯塔结实的身体。阿斯塔奋力挣扎想要摆脱触手的控制但这是无用之举，触手伸进衣服分泌出的液体将衣服融化却不伤及肉体，阿斯塔挣扎的力气也在触手散发出奇怪的香味后变得渐渐小去，身体气力全无，他张开嘴想要寻求帮助却被触手率先堵住了嘴，粘稠的白色液体从触手前段喷薄而出，他不想咽下却不得不咽下。触手爬上了阿斯塔的身体，渐渐勒紧，衣服经不住撕扯裂开，被触手液体催情过的肌肤散发着红晕暴露在空气里。

“啧，这生物……想做什么……”

虽然让未经性事的少年感到费解，但是性意味极强的行为让阿斯塔的脊背发麻。而触手从结实的小腿渐渐爬到了大腿根，背后的触手恰到好处的安慰了这种酥麻。触手的尖部突然露出了注射器似的东西，往阿斯塔暴露在空气中的乳头注射  
“啊——”阿斯塔的叫声从被触手填满的口中漏出

“唔，..唔！！”

胸部被注射后感官变得敏感，只是暴露在空气中都能让他感觉到快感，肿胀的感觉从乳头传来，而触手顶部竟然伸出了吸盘吸食着他的乳头，乳头竟然分泌出了奶水！阿斯塔感觉羞耻的不行但是他却无力挣扎，想要喊叫却被触手塞的满满的什么都说不出来，伸进裤子的触手在后穴轻触，他的瞳孔猛然缩小，全身都在抗拒着触手的侵入，但酥酥麻麻的快感从触手触碰的地方散开，阿斯塔感到羞耻极了。盘在身上的触手并不会因为阿斯塔的羞耻和反抗停下动作，三四个小触手分泌液体向着阿斯塔身后的甬道挤进去，将甬道里的肌肉扩张松弛。随着触手的深入蹭到了比较甬道较为粗糙的软肉，阿斯塔打了个寒颤，可快感充满了全身，双腿控制不住的颤抖起来，触手感受到了阿斯塔的变化在一瞬间用力勒紧了阿斯塔的身体，触手往阿斯塔的甬道内探进，早已挺立的分身触手也没有放过，吸盘吸吮着阿斯塔的分身……阿斯塔无心留意身上的快感，只是觉得溶洞里好黑，没有一点光，破碎的呻吟从他嘴里漏出，口中的触手折磨着他的舌头，牙床，口腔。精神仿佛游离了肉体，看着自己被触手侵犯

“唔...别！！！”

阿斯塔突然惊慌到瞳孔缩小，那个触手竟然在他的最深处产卵了，卵并不光滑带有鳞片，凸起的表面狠狠的擦过穴道内的肉壁带来别样的快感，泪水抑制不住的流下，但是他没有想到的是触手产卵的量竟然不知一个，有很多个，撑开了穴道把后穴堵的满满的，他的后面涨的厉害前面被堵着嘴巴喊叫不出来，阿斯塔觉得自己可能就要因为快感死在这里了。

尤诺去找阿斯塔了

阿斯塔不见了  
尤诺冒出这个想法的时，第一反应不是去寻找自家发小而且跟着金色黎明的几位继续任务。尤诺自然是对阿斯塔的实力很信任，但是迟迟不出现的阿斯塔让尤诺心里烦躁了起来

“阿斯塔！！！”

阿斯塔听到了尤诺的声音，迷失在快感里的神经有了反应，他挣扎着想要做出最后的努力摆脱触手，结果是可想而知的，他只能努力发出唔唔到声音吸引尤诺过来，而这时触手也仿佛知道了他的意图更加卖力的玩弄着阿斯塔敏感的身体。  
“阿斯...塔？”  
尤诺听到阿斯塔的赶回来后就看到了如此香艳的一幕

他觉得这个溶洞里的魔力波动有些奇怪，尤诺是来找阿斯塔的，现在任何异常的地方都值得注意  
随着他的深入，这个溶洞很奇怪，四处分布着粘液，很让人倒胃口  
前面有声音  
听起来像……水声  
感觉十分不妙  
尤诺叫出了那个心里重复了无数遍的名字  
“阿斯塔！！！！”  
下一秒心里被复杂的情绪塞满了，愤怒，心疼，醋意，感觉他的理智要被怒火烧净  
抬手，召唤风魔法，将束缚住阿斯塔的触手切断，残存的理智让我没有伤到阿斯塔  
尤诺几乎没有犹豫的冲上去，用披风把阿斯塔的身体卷起来，把阿斯塔圈在怀里查看他的伤势  
顺便清理这些……恶心的触手  
他感到反胃，不知是恶心还是怒火撩拨  
阿斯塔的反应很不对  
阿斯塔的身体泛着红晕，乱七八糟的液体让他看起来滑溜溜的  
“……尤诺……下面…呃…有东西”  
尤诺听见他说  
尤诺也听见，他最后的理智崩断的声音

尤诺的手往阿斯塔的后面伸去，后面都是黏腻的水液混合着阿斯塔的肠液，阿斯塔已经去过好几次了 现在整个人看起来因为后面难受的不行，尤诺的手刚伸进去就摸到了个椭圆形不光滑带有鳞片的物体，是那个触手的卵，他想要帮阿斯塔拿出来但是阿斯塔的内壁被卵撑的太过了，仅仅只是他把手伸进去就让他狠狠的抓住自己的衣服。  
尤诺想了一会，把阿斯塔抱在怀里，背靠着自己的前胸

“阿斯塔，看样子只能你把这个卵产出来了”

他听到他这么说  
几乎是机械式的，无意识的，尤诺在克制，克制欲望  
看到阿斯塔难受的样子，感觉很糟糕。但是罪魁祸首已经死得透彻，尤诺想不明白他为什么会不爽  
尤诺看着阿斯塔努力的样子，感觉很可笑，自己很可笑  
小腹有酥麻的感觉，再往下已经起了反正

……好，好难受……生孩子也是这种感觉吗好糟糕！！！

阿斯塔的思绪从快感中脱离，因为尤诺来了，尤诺救下了他。  
没有什么比朝夕相处的发小更让人安心了，即使他现在这个样子  
呜！！！只是被袭击了而已！！被袭击了而已！！  
尤诺的脸黑得快跟溶洞的漆黑融为一体了，阿斯塔不敢说什么，觉得尤诺一定在想自己为什么这么弱会被触手袭击……  
阿斯塔一下子就没了心情去想这个，专心去想办法把甬道里的卵给弄出来。他一用力，卵往下沉，即使触手开拓过的甬道也不是那么容易就让这个尺寸糟糕的形状奇特的卵进出自如的  
而且再往下，卵蹭到了糟糕的地方  
“呜————”阿斯塔下意识夹紧双腿，全身颤栗了起来  
扯住了旁边人黑色的紧身衣  
伴随着阿斯塔的下意识夹紧，带来的是卵又回去了一点，刚好恰在那个敏感点上，凹凸不平的表面刺激着敏感点，只要阿斯塔想要让卵出来都会狠狠的碾压过那个点，引起他的浑身颤抖，看着阿斯塔艰难的样子尤诺叹了口气，他用手帮助阿斯塔撑开后面的穴口  
“阿斯塔，我帮你，现在你使劲”  
“唔....”  
阿斯塔一使劲卵就更加用力的碾压过敏感点，他想要夹紧双腿却被尤诺的手强制性撑开，阿斯塔感觉难受极了他快要到极点了，他的手紧紧的拽住尤诺的衣服口中不断冒出呻吟  
在不懈努力后阿斯塔终于把所有卵都排了出来，他虚脱的摊在尤诺怀里，全身都敏感的不行，后面差点就要被玩坏掉，他现在能做的只有靠着尤诺大口的喘气，但是他却感受到了一个炽热的硬物顶着他

现在阿斯塔坐在尤诺的怀里  
不久前射了多次的阿斯塔很清楚这是什么，战战兢兢的发问  
“尤……尤诺……你……”  
“不用管我，你休息吧”  
刚把体内的卵排出来的阿斯塔体力已经到了极限，即使再强壮的人经不起这么折腾  
“呼……”  
尤诺试图让自己的心情平复下来  
阿斯塔的模样……挥之不去  
下身硬的发疼，重新连接的理智克制着本能的欲望  
『不能伤害阿斯塔』  
但是自己小心呵护的阿斯塔就在不久前被恶心的生物侵犯  
阿斯塔的身上布满了痕迹，体内充满了那玩意的液体，卵  
我以为没有能威胁到阿斯塔，我的竞争对手，我的骄傲  
阿斯塔  
牵动着我心绪的人  
身体潮红眼神空洞的，被恶心生物侵犯  
感觉那触手还活着，这次缠住了尤诺的心，勒紧他的心  
尤诺俯身，阿斯塔昏睡了过去，粘液和汗水混合让一小撮头发黏在的阿斯塔的脸上，尤诺伸手拨开阿斯塔的头发  
他睡的太安详了，好像一切都没有发生，和以前一样。  
为什么呢，阿斯塔？为什么如此安心？因为我在这吗？因为尤诺在这里吗？因为和你朝夕相处的发小在这里吗？  
看到那一幕，我希望依在你身上的是我而不是畜生，我希望你小腹鼓起，填满的是我的精液，你看样子是怀上了我的孩子，而不是被畜生的卵填满  
寂静和鼾声再一次撩拨了怒火  
怒火再一次撩拨了性欲

尤诺把阿斯塔放在斗篷中，确保他的皮肤不会贴到地面上，用手垫在他的脑后，让地面不会硌到他，尤诺小心翼翼的，像呵护昂贵的珍品一样。  
他俯身，凑到阿斯塔耳边，说  
“我不会伤害你的”  
“只要我不想……”  
最后一句几乎听不见，尤诺在阿斯塔的眼边落下一个轻吻  
尤诺解开了衣服，亚当摘下了苹果  
一切都看起来都如此荒唐又理所应当

当阿斯塔察觉到不对劲醒来的时候，尤诺正把他的硬物放进去。早早被开阔好的穴口松软温暖，只是放进去就会软软的吸附上来，包裹着尤诺的性器，阿斯塔震惊了，他说不出口，尤诺把他的嘴蒙住了。  
“唔..唔！！尤——！”  
半天发不出一个准确的音，阿斯塔努力收紧穴壁防止尤诺的进入，但这毫无意义，被玩过分的穴口根本阻挡不了，仅仅只是放进去，快感从后面传过脊柱延续到大脑，他的眼里蓄满了泪水，他想让又能停下，但尤诺的眼中只有可怕 深刻 而又强烈的占有欲和欲望

阿斯塔感到恐惧，他想逃走，却被尤诺紧紧的禁锢在怀抱中。  
现在阿斯塔是尤诺一个人的，他推了进去，本就被玩弄得松软的甬道被彻底填满。长久的忍耐得到回报，现在的尤诺没有理智可言，只是遵循本能，遵循欲望。他去亲吻阿斯塔的脸颊，舔掉滑落的泪水，撬开他的嘴巴，调戏他四处躲藏的舌头，在阿斯塔的身上留下痕迹，另一只手不安分的在阿斯塔紧致的肌肉上游走，抚摸着少年优美的线条，明明小时候坦诚相见了很多次，但现在的阿斯塔格外诱人。  
而现在的阿斯塔尤诺不想让除他之外的人得到，只要他还活着。  
阿斯塔听见尤诺问

“讨厌吗”

阿斯塔没有力气回应，放弃了抵抗，任凭着尤诺在他身上发泄着他的欲望。  
在擦过那个点时，明明已经被玩弄的这么过分，却还是传来强烈的感觉，阿斯塔忍受不了这种感觉，他的身体太敏感了，尤诺的每一下抽插都能让他射出来，虽然他已经没有什么好射的了，前端只是缓缓的流着液体，他用手去推拒尤诺表示自己真的快不行了，嘴巴捂住说不出话，而尤诺只是低下头玩弄他的红肿的乳头，乳头被注射了奇怪的液体，尤诺的牙齿轻轻的坑都让阿斯塔瞪大了眼睛，更加努力的挣扎却被尤诺重重的擦过敏感点打断，他无力的手搭在尤诺肩膀上，尤诺把他抱起来，失重的感觉让他只能抱紧尤诺，但是自身却一直往下降，将性器含的更深

尤诺低头含着他的乳头，舌尖舔过阿斯塔的乳晕，牙齿蹭过乳头。尝到一丝淡淡的奶甜味，尤诺将这丝丝甜味送到了阿斯塔口中，起身说“……像一个女人一样啊”阿斯塔听到尤诺这么说后穴微微缩紧，本来刚好容得下尤诺分身的后穴这一收紧，让快感冲上尤诺的大脑。他抬手往阿斯塔的臀部上落下一声清脆的巴掌，尤诺说

“别夹得这么紧，阿斯塔”  
“唔..唔！！”

阿斯塔的臀部被打了一下后，白皙的皮肤很快就红了起来，一个清晰的手印在皮肤上，他听着尤诺的那些羞耻的话，根本放松不下来反而更加夹紧了，尤诺被他一张一合的穴口夹的很爽，用手用力握着阿斯塔的腰往自己性器是撞，不管阿斯塔口中拒绝的呻吟还是摇摆的头，或者是那双本是充满毅力的宝石绿的眼睛充满了泪水和妥协服软之意。  
他射了出来，射在阿斯塔的最深处，把阿斯塔的内壁射的满满的，把原本触手的粘液覆盖的地方全部用他的精液清洗，阿斯塔又是他的了，阿斯塔干净了

各个方面都被拉扯到极限的阿斯塔昏死过去，尤诺简单收拾了残局。  
风魔法这时候的作用就异常明显，很快回复了身上的干燥。检查了一下周围，阿斯塔的衣服被撕碎了  
赤裸的阿斯塔怎么办，带回金色黎明吗？


	4. 醉酒惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿斯塔因为喝醉酒被尤诺惩罚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是和33，萌娜的接文，有镜子play，语言侮辱慎入

“嗝……尤……尤诺，你回来了”  
尤诺推开门的时候，阿斯塔只穿着一件黑色上衣，宽大的衣服正好遮住了阿斯塔极短一部分大腿，下一秒尤诺反正过来这件衣服是他自己的。屋里还弥漫着浓郁的酒气，看见散落在地上的酒瓶尤诺明白了发生了什么  
“……豆丁阿斯塔…你…”  
阿斯塔扑到了尤诺怀里  
“尤，唔……尤诺”阿斯塔抓着尤诺的衣服，“你回来的太晚了嗝……”  
“阿斯塔，”尤诺看着阿斯塔若隐若现的胸膛，“为什么喝酒？”  
“唔……嗝别生气嘛……就是突然想喝了。”阿斯塔揉了两下眼睛，“我明天会收拾好的……”  
尤诺盯着因为阿斯塔动作而露出的白色小短裤，突然一种不知名的愤怒冒上心头。  
总是不保护好自己，总是这样挑拨他的底线……  
总是勾引他。  
尤诺抬手，搂住了阿斯塔的腰  
“你喝醉了会不分人的扑上去？”  
“嗝……嘿嘿”阿斯塔傻笑  
尤诺顺着阿斯塔的腰往下滑，摁在了阿斯塔的臀部  
“会让其他人碰你吗？嗯？”尤诺挑眉。  
背着光的尤诺显得好高大，就是看不清楚脸。阿斯塔这样想  
阿斯塔踮起脚尖，凑近了尤诺的脸，故意呼了一口气。浓郁的酒气的确如阿斯塔所愿的，呛到了尤诺。同时，接近的阿斯塔让尤诺看得清清楚楚。光打在他脸上，醉酒的红晕脸颊，属于自己的宽大衣服，露出了阿斯塔的锁骨，胸肌也若隐若现  
尤诺咽了一口水，吻了上去  
尤诺在阿斯塔嘴里近乎疯狂的掠夺着空气，还迷迷糊糊的阿斯塔当然没办法换气，没一会便开始反抗。  
可他那小猫挠痒般的力道能做些什么？  
尤诺只觉得是在增添情趣罢了。  
“很喜欢被我亲吗？”尤诺看着眼神迷离的阿斯塔，“是不是很喜欢我的舌头？”  
尤诺将阿斯塔的头掰向自己，“阿斯塔，含住它。”  
然后伸出了自己的舌头靠近他的嘴边。  
“唔嗝……”阿斯塔下意识的伸出舌头舔了两下，“甜的……”  
随后含住轻轻的吸允。  
尤诺的神情暗了下来。  
他扯掉自己的领带，另一只手摸进阿斯塔的衣服里。  
他滑过少年紧实的腰肌，因为对方喝了酒的缘故，身体热的像个小火炉。  
“唔！”  
尤诺恶趣味的用指甲反复刮着阿斯塔的乳头，惹的对方一阵阵的颤抖。  
“阿斯塔的乳头很敏感啊……”  
尤诺见他不再吸允自己的舌头也不恼，他慢慢带着人朝着浴室走去。  
阿斯塔迷迷糊糊的抗拒着，面对着比自己高出一个头的尤诺，猫挠似的抵抗毫无作，被尤诺连拖带拉的带进了浴室。途中尤诺脱掉了阿斯塔的短裤，下身空荡荡的阿斯塔清醒了一点，开口问  
“……尤诺。你要干什么……”  
“你觉得呢？”尤诺回答道  
几乎是有些粗暴的，把阿斯塔丢进浴缸。阿斯塔的后脑勺撞到了浴缸壁，吃痛，尤诺开水试了一下温度，开始往阿斯塔身上淋，水温有些热，阿斯塔被升起的热气和上涌的睡意搞的昏昏沉沉

阿斯塔这个样子，诱人极了。水气朦胧，有水滴，在他的睫毛上，发尖上，通红的脸颊上。  
尤诺进入浴缸，单人浴缸容纳不下两个男人，显得狭小极了，阿斯塔无处可逃。  
“尤诺……！”阿斯塔缓缓抬手挡住了想要近身的男人，“我好困……”  
被水淋湿的上衣贴在他的身上，勾勒出他那完美的肌肉线条。  
但对方似是并不在意，想要离开。  
阿斯塔总是这么没有防备。  
总是想逃走。  
尤诺的眼里闪过一丝不明的光。  
“阿斯塔，做错事了就会受到惩罚。”  
尤诺好气的讲着道理，手上却做着违背常理的事情。  
“唔……不要，痒……”  
阿斯塔的抗拒让尤诺很生气。  
每次都是这样。  
撩了火又不灭，一副事不关己的模样。  
“阿斯塔。”  
“是你错了。”  
那称天平终于向着欲望那方倾斜……  
最终倒塌。  
尤诺隔着布料按摩阿斯塔的乳头，经常锻炼的胸肌紧实又敏感。尤诺抚摸着阿斯塔的每一寸肌肤，握住了阿斯塔的性器开始上下套弄，破碎的呻吟从阿斯塔口中掉落，又被压上来索吻的尤诺吞下。  
尤诺看到阿斯塔在浴缸里迷离的样子就气得大脑充血，酒是阿斯塔该喝的吗？  
如果这样的阿斯塔被别人撞上……不，阿斯塔现在是我的。  
尤诺加快了手上的动作  
“唔...尤诺，别...！”  
阿斯塔的意识模糊，只有快感还在让他勉强清醒，他用手无力的去推尤诺，湿透了的衣服挂在身上增加了不少重量，尤诺感受到他的推拒和拒绝后神色一暗，不再继续前面温吞的动作，凑上前去向阿斯塔索吻，霸道又强硬的掠夺着阿斯塔口腔内的空气，阿斯塔因为缺氧力气更加减少，尤诺的另一只手握着阿斯塔的手腕带他来到了自己后后穴处

“真湿啊，阿斯塔，只是接吻就湿透了”

尤诺控制着阿斯塔的手给自己扩张，水液进入穴道带来不舒服的满涨感，阿斯塔呜咽出声表示拒绝，尤诺对他到这个地步还在拒绝自己表示不满，他松开了阿斯塔的手腕，改用自己的手指伸入，一上来就探进三根手中把阿斯塔撑的不行，无力的手挂在尤诺的背上，像小猫抓痒一样的力道对尤诺来说根本没有什么。

“你的里面好紧，阿斯塔，你知不知你现在这个样子...”  
“别，尤诺！！我错了呜啊...我不应该喝酒..”

阿斯塔被尤诺触碰到了敏感点，腰往上一弓又下去。  
“真的就那么舒服吗？阿斯塔。”  
尤诺的手指刮弄着那粒小突起，他感受着指尖的滑腻和水的进出，“太淫荡了，阿斯塔。”  
“唔……哼！”阿斯塔的翠绿的双眼蒙上一层水色，“不要……唔我真的，啊哈尤诺……！”  
阿斯塔用尽全身的力气把尤诺推开了。  
身下的手指被抽出，阿斯塔喘着粗气，勉强让自己看清尤诺的脸。  
“……哈。”  
尤诺低低的笑了一声。  
“阿斯塔，你知道自己现在是什么样子吗？”  
“我不想……”  
尤诺一把把人从浴缸里捞起，抓着人走到那面镜子前。  
他把人压在镜子上，伏在他的肩膀上轻吐，“一副勾引我操你的样子。”  
听到尤诺的话阿斯塔睁眼，浴室灼热的光线刺进瞳孔，看见镜子里浑身湿透的自己一下子清醒了。穿着宽松衣服的自己，正被尤诺摁在镜子上，尤诺的手还在套弄身前挺立的性器  
阿斯塔委屈的感觉涌了上来，咬住下唇不发声。

尤诺的动作变本加厉。他修长的手指再一次进去了阿斯塔的后穴。看见压在身下的人没有反应  
尤诺放弃了扩张，直接进入了阿斯塔的后穴，碾过了敏感点  
阿斯塔倒吸一口凉气，叫出了声音  
“明明刚刚叫得挺荡的啊”  
尤诺说  
尤诺操弄阿斯塔，看见阿斯塔的身体随着自己的节奏颤抖，阿斯塔的呻吟像毒药一样……  
“阿斯塔，如果莉莉知道你这样在我身下喘，还会愿意嫁给你吗？”  
尤诺的心头被扯紧  
“你只适合被操”  
“被强奸的感觉怎么样？嗯？”  
“爽吗？”

阿斯塔解放了，射了尤诺一手  
“……好脏，舔干净。”  
尤诺把沾满精液的手放到阿斯塔嘴边  
或许是酒精的作用，亦或是被尤诺操到服服帖帖，阿斯塔颤抖开始舔尤诺手上的精液  
“你的味道怎么样？”  
“酒好喝还是精液好喝？”  
“嗯？”  
“回答我，阿斯塔。”  
“……唔！”  
尤诺加重了身下的力度，囊袋拍打在阿斯塔的屁股上发出的声音与性器在他穴道里抽插时发出的水声混在一起。  
淫荡而又色情的声音回响在浴室里。  
“阿斯塔，”尤诺又一次碾过他的敏感点，“为什么不说话？”  
“你听见了吗？阿斯塔。”  
“你后穴发出的声音。”  
“唔啊……哼～嗯！不，我哈啊，我不是……”  
“你不是什么？！”  
尤诺看着镜子中满脸潮红却还在嘴硬的阿斯塔，手再一次摸上了对方的性器。  
“阿斯塔，你夹的太紧了。”尤诺顿了顿，“我会射的。”  
“不过我一定会满足你。”  
“哈……阿斯塔，”尤诺的声音突然温柔下来，他不再撸动那跟挺立的性器，“很爽吧？”  
“我也很爽啊，你的后穴真的棒极了，就像是天生的用来被人……”  
尤诺狠狠的咬上阿斯塔的肩膀，留下了一排的牙印。  
“你只能被我操。”  
“看看你自己，阿斯塔”  
尤诺把阿斯塔拉起来，让他脸朝着镜子，镜子里他淫荡的模样一览无余，面色潮红，身下被尤诺快速的插动拍打出白沫，后穴的入口已经被操到烂红，巨大的性器在穴道里畅通无阻的抽插，他看着自己脸上都是泪痕，眼泪控制不住的流下，分泌过多的口水来不及吞咽，他整个人都看起来湿哒哒的。

“唔..啊...不行..我快--！”

他被操到口齿不清，一句完整的话都说不出来，只有单一的语气词混合着他的喘息，这个姿势让尤诺进入到最深，尤诺的每一下抽动都能让他射出来

“和我一起去吧，阿斯塔”  
“我不行了...哈啊！！我真的不行了...”

阿斯塔无助的摇着头，他要充上顶点，却被尤诺无情的堵住出口不能释放，只能缓缓的流着精液，尤诺在他的最深处，每一次进入都从敏感点上碾压过去，射在了他最深，最敏感的地方，过多的精液使他的小腹微微鼓起。

阿斯塔已经去过几次了，灼热的精液射入最深，敏感的内部狠狠的绞紧尤诺的性器，不知餍足的吸吮着，把他的精液全部吃入腹中，发泄完后，阿斯塔软软的摊进尤诺的怀里，他已经被操到话都快说不出来了。

“被内射的感觉怎么样，阿斯塔？”  
“你的腹部鼓起来，就像怀上我的孩子了呢，我今天就把你操到怀孕。”  
“...嗯啊...尤诺..不要在..”

尤诺刚刚射完一发的性器还硬着，虽然阿斯塔已经去过好几次了，但是尤诺远远还没有满足。

“你也没有这么快满足吧，阿斯塔，你这淫荡的身体要吃下我多少精液才能吃饱？”  
“不，尤诺……不行哈……”阿斯塔喘着，任由着被尤诺抱起离开了浴室。  
他大口呼吸着清凉的空气，穴口一张一合的吐出奶白色的液体。  
尤诺把人摔在床上，压了上去。  
他把性器再次插进那个温热湿滑的穴道，撕咬着对方的唇。  
阿斯塔已经被折磨的没有力气了，就连呻吟声也只能发出鼻音。  
“阿斯塔……”  
尤诺撩开他被汗水浸湿的刘海，身下的力度却毫不留情。  
阿斯塔的眼神里透着求饶看向尤诺。  
他用沙哑却带着情欲的嗓音开口。  
“尤诺……哼，我真的……嗯哈，真的不行了……”  
“撒谎。”尤诺捏着他的脸，“你的后穴还在疯狂的紧吃着我的那里，肯定还不够吧？”  
“我……哈嗯……”  
“撒谎是要被惩罚的，阿斯塔。”  
“就像我惩罚你为什么要喝酒一样。”  
“尤...尤诺..啊...”

阿斯塔的穴壁刚刚高潮过一次，高潮的快感还远远没有散去，尤诺的再一次进入让他不由得瞪大了眼睛，他用手胡乱的推拒着尤诺，他不能再来一次了，再来一次他会...！！

“你看，我射给你的精液都漏出来了呢，阿斯塔”

尤诺勾唇，坚定而又不容置疑的插入最深，阿斯塔的穴道服帖的咬紧了他的性器，明明嘴上说着不要了，但是身下还是很诚实的一张一合，过于贴合的性器与穴道把精液堵在了里面，每一次抽插都有响亮水声传来，阿斯塔已经快不行了，他现在后悔着自己为什么要喝酒，湿透了的衬衫黏在他的皮肤上让人难受，不，他也不清楚身下到底是难受还是舒服。

“怀上我的孩子吧，阿斯塔”  
“不行哈啊..太快了..我要——！”

明明还没有抽插几下，阿斯塔却又轻而易举的泄了出来，过多的快感让他快要崩溃，他承受不了了，但是回应他的只有尤诺更加凶狠的抽插。

“不好好接受惩罚，可不是好孩子啊，阿斯塔”  
“哈啊……尤，尤诺，停……”  
快感蔓延至全身的神经，在一股脑的冲向阿斯塔的大脑。  
身下猛烈的撞击打乱了他的呼吸，阿斯塔有一口没一口的喘着。  
“啊啊……”  
尤诺不停的碾过那个点，再一次次的顶进最深处。  
他不知道是什么时候，嘴巴微张的，似是在呼吸，却停止了。  
一股热流被激射在那点上，他只觉得眼前一白，合上了双眼。  
“阿斯塔……”  
“要好好含住啊。”  
“嘶...好痛” “醒了？”  
阿斯塔睁开眼睛的时候，全身都在阵疼，特别是身下那个难以言喻的部位，他被尤诺怀抱在怀里，尤诺的性器还埋在他身体的深处没有退出去，体内还灌满了尤诺的精液。  
他现在无比后悔为什么自己要去喝酒，为什么呢，不然就不会被操成这个样子，现在估计别说走路了，下床都困难。  
“尤诺，尤诺！！快把你的东西拿出去！！”  
阿斯塔感觉到了，某个清晨的正常男性现象，晨勃。  
而尤诺正笑着看着他  
“那么顺便来一起解决一下再清理吧  
“别，别啊！！！”

美好的一天从早上到性生活开始


End file.
